Promises
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Alice/Bella. Fallen Angels and enraged Vampires do not mix nicely. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Alice/Bella. Fallen Angels and enraged Vampires do not mix nicely. One-Shot.**

"Why her?" James asked, shattering the quiet.

He and Isabella were perched in a tree, a rather tall tree, and on one of the very tallest branches, hidden by shadows and leaves, keeping out of human sight. Down below, in front of them, was a decent sized yard full of children's toys; a wagon, a dog house, and a single tree with a tire swing hanging from it. In front of that was a small house, all the lights out inside, next to another house, and another, and so on. The street was quiet since it was so late, not a single person stirring. The only other noise outside was the dog two houses down sniffing around its yard.

Isabella lifted her silver eyes from the back window of the house to the ruby red eyes of James who was regarding her with curiosity and hostility. He was a decent sized man; not overly tall, but not quite average height, his build almost lanky, but long muscles hid underneath his clothes. He had dirty blonde hair that was long and had to be tied at the back of his neck, extremely pale skin, and the eyes of a hunter. A master hunter, really.

"Because I failed you." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper, gentle as the flow of a small creek running through the woods a few miles back.

James snarled, the branch under his hand creaking in protest to the pressure being exerted on it. "I'm not a failure." He hissed dangerously.

"I never said you were." Isabella pointed out. "I merely said that I failed you."

"Bullshit." James growled. "You did not fail me and I demand you return to your original duty; watching over and protecting me."

Isabella's silver eyes took on a disappointed and sad shadow. "You were once such a sweet, polite little boy. You were a respectful and proper young man, who had a family and friends. You were well liked in the community and running for mayor." Her voice was like the wind dancing through the leaves, nearly inaudible. "Now look at you, James. You're a snarling, enraged, blood drinking monster who enjoys the hunt. I have failed you; and I am so sorry."

The vampire's hand blurred out, closing around Isabella's neck and pinning her to the trunk of the tree behind her. His eyes grew darker than the night as he leaned in. "Do not take that derogatory tone with me. I am _better_ than I ever was. Stronger. Faster. Smarter."

"I couldn't stop him from stealing your humanity, and I will never forgive myself for that." She returned.

James faltered at the anguished look in the girl's eyes, lessening his grip. "Return to me. Continue your duty."

"It's already too late for you." She whispered.

James's lip curled back over his fangs again, anger swelling up in him. "Return to me or I will kill her." His pale finger pointed to the house below.

Apprehension spiked in the girl as she tensed, trying not to let it show on her face. "No… Not even you are monstrous enough to kill a child."

"Children grow up, old friend." Was his reply with a wolfish grin before he launched himself off the branch and blurred off farther into the forest.

Isabella stood on the branch, straining her ears to listen to the lightning fast footsteps fading off into the distance before turning back to the house. The wind blew her jet black hair over her shoulder, her shining silver eyes taking in every detail down below. The moon light nearly reflected off her skin, almost making her glow, caught by her wings at different angles. They were enormous, big and silky, nearly as black as her hair, with a wingspan of thirteen feet.

With a soft sigh, she stepped off the branch, her wings catching the air as she glided down to the soft grass of the yard below. It was cool on her bare feet, a little moist from the rain earlier, and she took her time to enjoy it as she walked over to the back window.

Inside was a bed were the child slept, her head of long, flowing black hair poking out of the covers. Isabella felt a soft smile tug at her lips, pressing her palm against the window. "I will not fail you as I did James." She uttered, conviction in her voice.

She also knew, however, that James always kept his word. She knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. And she knew that soon, sooner than she would like; she was going to have to kill him.

Nobody ever said the life of a fallen angel was easy.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**That may very well be the shortest thing I have ever written.**

**Mreh.**

**I was bored during my last spare and this is what I got.**

**Not to worry though; it's just a short little one shot. With a very open ending, but still. I'm not turning it into anything longer; I've got other stuff to finish. That being said though; I'm not going to stop writing one shots, whether they're short little things like this or damn long ones like Picture Perfect.**

**Review!**

**-Paige.**


End file.
